A question of survival
by xXxPsychoChickxXx
Summary: Riddick meets a woman that Intruiges him,but what deadly secret is she keeping from the goup?


a/n: I do not own any character from pitch black, so dont send any lawyers after me please :)

I wrote this story in like 2 hours and edited it so it is possible there will be spelling mistakes, sorry. I would really appreaciate any feedback on this story cause if I get enough I might just write a sequel. Thank you and enjoy

Name: Jaana lithuania Gein Age: 25 Height:5'8 Hair: platnium blonde/ down to her butt Eyes: maroon Skin: Porcelean white Clothes: a white tanktop with a black short vest and black skin tight capri's and black combat boots

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaana walked on board the hunter gratzna leaving her luggage with her butler to bring to the luggage loader. " Walter, I will be gone for over 25 weeks take care of my animals while im gone." she said to the tall man with a monacle on. "Yes master Jaana." He replied waving as the door shut behind her.

On board she looked around as she walked to her chryo chamber located at the very front of the ship right next to the captain who was a friend of her fathers. As she was walking she noticed a chryo chamber with a bald man chained up and gagged with what looked like a horse bit. A red lockdown lable was flashing on his chamber door. " Who is this?" she asked a man her height with blonde hair and blue eyes in a uniform. "This guy? This is Richard B. Riddick. Better stay away from him sweetheart, he's a real killer." he said " My name is William .J Johns." he said flashing what was an obviously fake badge to Jaana's trained eyes. "I am Jaana lithuania Gein" she said spairing him little more than a glance as she walked on smiling to herself and leaving him dumbstruck, gaping at her retreating form. 'this is going to be fun' she thought to herself.

When she got to her chryo chamber she saw the captain standing there to greet her. "Hello captain, it has been so long' she smiled and offered him her hand. "Its my pleasure to have Edward Geins daughter on my humble cargo ship" he said bowing to her and taking her hand ,kissing it. She gave him a gentle smile "oh nonsense Captain, you are a dear friend of my fathers, I trust your flying more than any other pilot out there's." she said stepping up into her chamber. " If it's no trouble will you put me out early? I am terribly tired." He closed the door and smiled at her typing in the code for sleep. She drifted off into a half sleep...

She was only out for the first half of the trip then her subconsious woke her. She ignored the growing hunger in her stomache that seemed to haunt her. it had been weeks since she 'fed' so to speak. She smiled to herself about her culinary habits. ' People would think my father horrifying and he has killed less than me.' With that she thought back to the convict Richard .B Riddick. He looked well built and fit. She wonder if his animal side kept him awake as well...  
The sound of rocks breaching the hull brought her out of her latest line of thought. 'This is gonna be a long trip' she thought and forced her mind into itself. She roamed her mind recalling memories of her favorite "meals" and friends long since dead from the massacre on her home planet. Her thoughts lingered her until she was pulled out of her mind by a womans voice calling out to her to "wake up" and shaking her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes blinking at the the light streaming in from the massive hole on the opposite side of the hull from her. " My name is Catherine Fry are you ok? We crashed" she said stating the obvious making Jaana snort in an unladylike fashion before she got ahold of herself. " My name is Jaana lithuania Gein, and yes im fine." She stood and brushed off herself walking twards the back of the wreckage that was the common passengers compartment and the place where Riddick was being held, key word being was, cause the chryo chambers door was laying on the floor with a huge dent in it and a very empty chryo chamber. She listened very closely and heard a struggle in the next room, about 5 minutes later Riddick came into the room followed by a very pissed looking Johns who proceeded to chain Riddick to a thick metal beam. Jaana noticed the fault in his plan immeadiately, that being the break in the beam about 3 ft above Riddick's head and by the half smile Riddick gave he had seen the break. Johns leered lewdly at her while he thought she wasn't looking at him but when she turned to him his face held what was she supposed was meant to be a charming smile. " I wouldnt stay here Miss Gein, this man is extremely dangerous" he said playing tough guy. She gave him a curt unappreciative half smile " I can handle my own." He gave her a look that said 'its your funeral' and left the room.

She approached Riddick slowly, smelling the air around him. He smelled like a man who was on the move alot, different scents of the streets were on him. The most pungent odor on him was blood she noticed, that same coppery smell that she had even though she was a steady bather. He sniffed the air as well, his nostrils flaring. He groaned around the bit at her smell of jasmine shampoo and blood that seemed to fit her so well. She laughed at him and spoke aloud " Hello Mr Riddick, it seems we have a similar taste for blood. Though I doubt it's exactly the same" she said flashing her sharp teeth at him. " I will leave you to your escape, I sincerely hope to see you around." with that she turned and left the room.

(Later after Riddicks escape as they are deciding what to do outside the ship.)  
She looked at the group thinking in her mind. ' There are 11 of us not counting me. the new captain fry, johns the merc, a holy man and his 3 sons, shazza & zeke, paris the entrepenuer, jack the little "boy", and last but the most important, Riddick the convict. not all of us are gonna make it that I know for sure, and im getting mighty hungry.' She brought herself to pay attention as they decided to split up into two groups. Shazza, herself, paris, jack and zeke were to stay and look through the wreckage to look for anything of use and bury the dead. She smiled as Fry, Johns, and the holyman and sons made there way to what looked like tree's to there eyes. She laughed to herself silently at their idiocy and made her way to the luggage container to get the things she needed. She emerged a few minutes later with a small bag with one change of clothes in it, a bottle of sanitizer, a tiny med kit, a bottle of a crimson liquid, a pistol, and a curved knife. She looked up to see Paris sitting on his lazy ass. She growled low in her throat, if there was anything she hated worse than rudeness and pedophilia it was lazyness. She took out her bottle full of the crimson liquid and unscrewed the cap then drank it greedily. She dropped the empty bottle to the sand and walked twards the bones where Zeke was currently digging the hole that was to suffice for a grave. Jaana was halfway there when she heard an unearthly shreik from below followed by the sound of a bunch of creatures running beneath her.

She ran to Zeke as fast as her legs would carry her, not out of concern for him, but out of curiousity of what the creatures were. When she got to the site she saw a blue tarp covering the hole, lifting it she saw a hole big enough for one man to fit through covered in a mass amount of blood. She looked up and saw Riddick right as she sensed Shazza behind hid right before Shazza saw her. 'Oh shit this isn't looking good for you Riddick' Shazza screamed out Zeke's name sobbing. Riddick took off as fast as he could, 'too late ' Jaana thought right as johns stuck his foot out from behind the dirt pillar effectivly tripping Riddick. Shazza ran up to him screaming "What did you do to Zeke you bastard! What did you do!" she hit him in the face as he went to get up" Tell me what you did!" she said kicking him in the face knocking him out. Jaana followed John's as he dragged Riddicks body to a part of the ship and sat him down then chained him. She stayed in the shadows till Johns left and then walked up to Riddick lifting his chin so she could look at the cut on his forhead. He opened his eyes suddenly seeing if he could startle her, she merely smiled and continued her inspection of his cut. "Im going to clean this up, it's going to hurt alot." she said getting into her bag and pulling out the first aid kit and the sanitizer. Riddick smiled at her " Im used to pain, its a comfort to me now. Jaana Gein" he said letting her name roll sensuously off his tounge. "I am glad, I dont wish to cause you any discomfort Mr Riddick" she replied. " Just Riddick, im a convict not a lawyer." he said "Well Riddick, please hold as still as possible." She took a cotton ball and soaked it in the sanatizer then gently pressed it to his cut, he gave no sign of pain as she continued this a few times before gently patting it dry with a peice of gauze. She took out what looked like a peice of skin and laid it over his cut, it melded in with his skin and changed to his skin color. "New Meccan skin patch, it will stay on until your skin regenerates then it will dissinagrate." she said in explination. "Well well aren't you just the good little doctor. Is it your proffesion ?" he asked "Yes and no" was the only reply she gave before putting away the supplies and pulling up a crate so she could sit down. "Nice of you to let them know it wasn't me while that prospectors wife was kicking my face" He said in a light hearted tone reffering to Zeke's timely demise. "I wasnt going to explain why I was snooping around to the brady bunch out there" she said to him "I do apologise if that meant you had to get hurt, but if I thought they were gonna kill you I would have interveined." He laughed "Would you now?" with a tone of clear disbeleif. " I promise you I am being honest with you" she said looking him in the eye and for some reason he could not fathom he beleived her. "Why do you smell like blood? You haven't killed anyone here." She smiled baring her sharp teeth " I guess you could say my dinning habits are a bit odd."

Riddicks POV Riddick looked almost taken aback, he killed his victims but he had never considered eating them. He couldn't decide if he should be disgusted or not, this was a first for him. She looked so innocent on the outside but he could practically feel the blood lust coming off her. He decided to leave the subject alone for now, she could prove a valuable asset if she managed to pick off a few of the weak ones, that and he wanted a shot at getting that ass. 'I better be careful about this one though' He thought to himself ' I dont want to end up on her menu.'

Jaana Pov

Jaana stood from the crate as she heard someone approaching. As Johns came into the room she picked up her bag and moved back away from Riddick so as not to look like she trusted him. " Miss Gein, where have you been? You have missed quite a bit, Zeke is dead " he said giving her a suspicious look. She gave him an exahausted sigh " I have been gathering my important belongings and then I heard a commotion so I decided to investigate and I stumbled upon Riddick here, so I decided to keep and eye on him for you." she said batting her eyelashes at him 'oh my god im almost making myself sick' she was saying to herself in her head. "Well thank you Miss Gein but I can take it from here "he gave her that fake charming smile again. 'Im looking forward to eating you' she thought as she walked off. She joined the group who was waiting outside comforting the still mourning wife of Zeke. " Oh Shazza I heard what happened from Johns im so sorry" she said " Thank you Miss Gein" Shazza replied, drying the tears on her face with her dirty hand. " Please call me Jaana, there is no need for such formality in this barren wasteland." The holy man and his 3 sons walked over to her " I have prayed to God over your husbands death" Imam said in a deeply accented voice. Jaana watched the little boy known as jack with interest, she sniffed the air smelling fresh blood. 'Ahh so our little jackie boy is really a girl, and she's bleeding at that' she thought to herself with a smile 'Which person shall I eat first? Perhaps one of the little one's, they will only hinder my escape..but which one? I think I want jack around a bit longer, she may prove useful. That leave's the holy mans sons, what a way to break ones faith. I will take the youngest, daddys little boy, I wonder how broken he will be when his baby is found? But I must wait till no one will suspect me, especially that merc.' She was brought out of her thoughts by Fry's hand on her shoulder " Dont feel bad about Zeke, none of us could have known Riddick was going to get him" she said mistaking Jaana's stony silence as guilt for not watching Zeke's back. " I cant help but feel partially responsible for it" Jaana said playing into Fry's sympathy, she stood and walked away from Fry throwing in a dry sob for good measure. She barely contained the insane fit of giggles that threatened to leave her throat, as she left the group to go back to her luggage remembering one thing she forgot. She went down into her bags and found what she was looking for, she pulled up the pack of surgical tools including a large scalpel and rolled them up in one of her silk scarves and dropped it in her tiny pack. When she emerged from the container the group was gone, she went to Riddick once more.  
" I see the Brady Bunch went on a little excursion, im guessing at your suggestion?" she said to him smiling. "Very perceptive of you, you know we could make a good team for getting of this rock" he said obviously making her an offer to join him "I help you, you help me? Is that what your suggesting Riddick? How am I to trust that you wont just do me when we get rid of the rest of our little family?" she asked cocking an eyebrow " You have my word as a fellow killer and as a man that I will stick to my word" he said looking her at her with his amazing eyes " I beleive you Riddick but I will tell you now, I do not tolerate people getting in the way of my meals." she said. "Who did you have in mind? Johns is mine." he said hoping she wasnt talking about him. "You can have Johns but I want Paris and the youngest of the holy mans boys. Deal?" she asked "Deal he said nodding."Well then Riddick you have your self a partner in crime. You keep them off my ass and i'll keep them off yours." She pulled the crate she had sat on before a little closer and resumed her medical inspection. " You dislocated your shoulders before when you first escaped didnt you?" she said feeling around on his thick muscular shoulders "Yes, what are you doing?" he asked as she pushed hard on three different spots then did the same with the other shoulder. "Move your shoulders now and tell me how it feels" He obeyed and flexed the muscles and moved as much as possible in the chains. "What the-" "Your pressure points were out of wack" she said cutting him off before he could say the word she was sure was going to follow. "I definitly made a good decision having you help me" he said his breath tickling her cheek as she leaned in to inspect the skin patch to make sure it was working right. She smiled and continued her inspection moving to his neck, moving her fingers along the thick muscle at his nape. She took his chin in one hand almost loveingly and felt around his neck while she moved his head. She frowned slightly "You are in bad need of an adjustment, im going to adjust your neck" she placed the other hand on the back of his neck and gave his head a gentle jerk one way and then the other. He tested his movement and nodded in approvement. " So are you a doctor or what?" he asked "I have studied many feilds along that line and that of human psychology, though it is not a strongly used study any more I find it facinating. What I did to you just now is called chyropractics. Many know my father, he is a well known scientist. He develops medical technology and delivers it to doctors all over the universe. He now owns his own small planet thanks to the funding of his science and such. I myself am a scientist." she explained in a simple manner, making it clear she was not bragging only stating facts. "So thats why I recognized you, what was a girl like you traveling on a ship like the hunter gratzna? You could buy ten ships that are 3 times as good as this one was" he said " Though I do enjoy the finer things in life I like to blend in with the masses, it makes my dining habits a little less recognizable if I choose out of the criminals and commoners." Riddick laughed " I see pick off the small people no one pays any attention to and there is no one to report you to the police or mercs, smart idea, I have to say I admire the genious of that." She smiled " Well they do have a case on me but I must say it is...incomplete to say the least. They havent even made it public yet, I um..persuaded a officer to give me the information out of the goodness of his heart or should I say his wife's heart. Tell me Riddick have you ever ate human flesh?" she asked as she sat back down on the crate. "Not really my thing, dont get me wrong im all for a good massacre but im not really sure I like the idea of eating my victims." he said. She held up a hand to silence him " The Brady Bunch is back and from the sound of it they finally found something worse than you." Fry busted in looking shaken and mad as hell, Riddick closed his eyes. "What the hell was down there Riddick!" Riddick chucled " So you finally found something worse than me" he said using the words Jaana had just previously spoke to him. "Let me see your eyes Riddick" Fry said to him out of no where. "You will have to come alot closer than that. Fry hesitated and took a small step closer. "Closer" he said tauntingly. When she was about 3 feet from him he suddenly leapt forward effectivly startling her. "You scare me Riddick is that what you want to hear?" "Woah where can I get eyes like that?" the little girl Jack said popping up out of nowhere. "you gotta kill a few people" he said smiling at her "I can do that" she said grinning back at him "then you gotta go to a slam where they tell you, you will never see the light of day and dig up a doctor and pay him 20 menthol kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyes" he said "So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" "Exactly!" he said. "Leave!" Fry yelled. "Leave she said" in a more gentle voice to jack. The little girl left with a frown. "Cute kid" Riddick said "Just so you know, theres a vote on weather or not to leave you on this planet to rot." Fry said to him " Just think about that" Fry stormed out passing Johns who was coming in. John walked up to where Jaana and Riddick were sitting " You work no bit, no chains, no shiv." he said to Riddick "What are you saying Johns? You gonna cut me loose?" "If you'll help us get off this hellhole of a planet" "You wanna know my suggestion Johns?" he asked "Yea" "Do me, dont take the chance I wont get all shiv happy on your wanna-be ass. Gohst me motherfucker!"Johns shot causing Jaana to jump back and Riddick to turn his head. The chains fell from where Johns shot it. "I want you to remember this moment, the way things could have gone and didn't " Riddick jumped forward and grabbed the gun from Johns and aiming at him. "Woah man take it easy!" "Fuck you!" Riddick said clearly pissed " I want you to remember this Johns the way things could have gone" He threw the gun down and stormed out dropping the chains and cuffs on the ground. Johns bent down to pick up the gun and noticed Jaana "Im sorry I didn't see you here or I wouldn't have shot" She looked at him then picked up her bag. On her way out she turned and said " I wouldn't piss him off merc, it may be your last mistake." She walked out followed by Johns who looked like he swallowed a frog. Fry spoke to the whole group " We should go looking for a water back twards the bones " So they all gathered up and set off.

Jaana stayed close enough to the group to not seem suspicious as she surveyed the area and listened to the creatures below her. They had made it to the end of the bones when one of the holy mans suns started shouting and pointing. "It is a town!" Imam said happily, the group ran into the town with glee until they noticed that it was empty. "Lets split up" Johns said and they all went in different directions. Jaana hung back smiling "Yes lets split up, make it easyier on me" Riddick came up behind her " Like pigs to the slaughter" he replied "I am going to get the small one first, you watch my back and make sure no one sneaks up on me." With that she took off, low to the ground to what looked to be a coring room where she saw the boy slip in through a hole she followed him far enough behind to where he wouldnt hear her until it was too late, looking up at the rafters she saw the creatures sleeping. She smiled to herself as she formulated a plan. She walked up behind him taking out her scalpel slitting his throat. She layed him on his back and went to work eating his raw flesh from around the esophigus, then the face. She finished in 10 minutes then she hit the button opening the roof and ran out the hole. she circled around the back of where the group was now gathered carefully cleaning her face. She slipped in and no one even noticed her abscense. Riddick winked at her and made a little motion indicating she had missed a spot on her lip. She ran her tounge over lips and he nodded. Just then the holy man looked around "Has anyone seen the little one? where is Ali!" "Has anyone checked the coring room?" Riddick offered. The group ran to the coring room leaving Jaana and Riddick to smile at each other "Good meal?" he asked " Very good, the young ones are so tender. He had a good flavor to him." She took out the scalpel and began to pick chunks of flesh out of her teeth. After she was through she put it back and walked over to riddick. "Now I need to finish adjusting you." She had just finished cracking almost every bone in his body when the group returned. She pushed him into a chair and pulled out her pistol training it on him as they walked in the door. "Did you find the little one?" she asked with fake concern. "The good lord took him away from me" Said the holy man drying a tear "The lord has a plan for all" he said. Jaana mentally groaned 'does he ever shut up about god?'. Johns pushed her arm down that held the pistol "It wasnt Riddick, those creatures that got Zeke ate him." She feigned a sigh of relief and put the gun away. Fry looked at her with pity "I am sorry we all ran off and left you, you must have been scared here all alone with Riddick" "I will be fine" she said "Good, we need to make our way back to the skiff."

On the way back Riddick filled Jaana in on what she missed while she was eating. "So they found a skiff and you think were only grabbing two cells? She will need at least 5 to run by the sound of it" she pointed out "Exactly, Johns plans on waiting till the last minute when the eclipse happens so they have time to ditch me and make away with the skiff on their own "That slimy bastard Johns, he is lucky you have dibs on him." "From what I heard about the kids corpse, I have to agree on that." he said giving her a half smile. They went back to the wreck site and loaded up two cells on a peice of metal like a sled tied a rope to it and made Riddick haul it to the town. on the way up one of the hills paris dropped a bottle of the liquor he was so insistent on drinking and ran back to get it falling on his knees to grab it, when a large hand grabbed it first. standing up paris introduced himself "Paris P Oglevie , entrepenuer" he said holding out his hand. Riddick took it shaking it strongly "Richard B Riddick, escaped convict murderer." He dropped paris' hand and opened the bottle of liquor. "T-thats shirraz, i-its a lovley drop" he stuttered as Riddick swilled the bottle as if it were trashy liquor. Paris ran back to the group with a defeated look. "I think I will cook him to lower the liquor content" Janna said to Riddick to laughed in a deep baritone that made Jaana want to take him right then. They made it to the town and put the cells in the ship, then went their seperate ways. Jaana hid near the ship so she could hear Johns and Fry talking "This is enough for a system check but we will need 3 more" Fry said "I want to hold off on those for a little bit" "What till the lights go out and its so fucking dark we cant see where were going?" she said angrily "Did I tell you he particulars of Riddicks escape? He stole the Police who were hauling him's ship. He waited till they got out in space slipped the cuffs and killed them all, dumping their bodies in space." Johns said " We made a deal with him, im not going back on it". 'At least she's loyal, even if thats gonna get her killed' Jaana thought. "What you think he's gonna keep his side? You have my word he will turn on us as soon as he's safe on the ship." With that Johns left her going to find out if Shazza fixed the sandcat. Jaana saw Riddick approach to spill johns dirty little secret. She decided to give them some alone time so she wandered off to see what she could find to do. She expored one of the rooms finding a mirror, her hair was messed up so she pulled it up into a ponytail. She looked at her now dirty tanktop and vest. 'I guess its a good thing I thought to bring me a change of clothes.' She pulled out her red corset top and put it on lacing up the front and then changed into a pair of black 6 pocket pants that looked much like the ones riddick was wearing exept more tight. She relaced her combat boots and started hiding the weapons she had brought in her boots and pants so they were there if she needed them quick. She walked out to the ship finding everyone on the sandcat waiting. She jumped up and stood next to Riddick who looked her over "Nice" was all he said to her. Everyone else, with the exception of Shazza who was now driving, turned to stare at her. "What?" she asked irked at their gaping. "You look nice is all, Jaana" Jack said to her. "Well thank you Jack" she said smiling at the little girl disgused as a boy "Wow you have some sharp teeth!Are those natural?" "Yes, they are my normal teeth." The rest of the ride went in silence, when they pulled up to the wreck Johns, Imam and his 2 boys, Fry, and Riddick rushed to get the cells on the solar powered sandcat as the sun was setting. Paris ran to get him more liquor. They realized it was too late and ran to the container where Paris was. Riddick and Shazza were farther away and still hadnt made it to the container when the flock of fledglings emerged coming after them they jumped and layed flat, missing being eated by barely an inch. Shazza paniced and stood to run to soon, the flock tore her in half carrying her into the sky still screaming. Riddick stood then and dusted himself off walking to the container. Before they shut the door he turned and took off his goggles staring at the dirt pillars that began to crumble and huge creatures erupted from them. "What is it?" Fry asked him "Like I said, it ain't me you gotta worry about. " Come on guys" Paris urged them, they went in sealing the doors behind them. They tried to ignore the screaches from outside. "Well isn't this just cozy?" Jaana said smiling. The creatures decided that was the perfect time to start breaching the container, they all moved farther into the container sealing the doors behind them with the cutting torch. They heard a noise to the right of the hall they were currently in "Has any one seen Hassan?" Imam said panicked "You know holy man, there seems to be a theme here" Jaana said, pointing out his lack of parental care. "Why dont you go look Johns? You got the big gun" Riddick said " I'd rather piss glass" he replied "Why dont you go look, you can see." Riddick went ahead, about a minute later they heard a voice that said "Keep cutting." Johns pointed his flashlight down the hallway right as Riddick causing him to drop in an almost comical way, if it werent for the huge dragon like creature chasing him that also dropped. Johns shot it for good measure and they went to investigate. Riddick stood "Keep the light out of my eyes dumbass!" he growled. Jaana checked him over visually, he appeared fine. "The light it burns them!" Paris said excited "So what" Johns replied "That means we have one less thing to be afraid of we can just wait in here until the sun comes up! That cant be to long right?" he said. "I got the impression from the model that this will be a lasting darkness" Imam said sadly. The creatures were approaching so they cut their way into a smaller container and sealed it. "Now what? We wait till the lights burn out and we cant see whats eating us?" Fry said. "Listen we cant go out there, think of the kids, how scared will they be? out there in the dark?" Johns said "Dont hide behind them, your a coward, face your own fears!" Fry said enraged that he was using them that way "At least my plan dosnt involve mass suicide, what are you gonna show us the way there?" he spat back. " Listen I cant but Riddick can, we have lights that their afraid of, we hook them up to the sled and work together dragging it to the skiff."

The sled was loaded and everyone was hooked up to the lighting, Paris, Johns, and Imam were in the front bearing most the weight while Riddick was a few feet ahead scouting out the area. Sulieman was behind Paris and on the opposite side behind Imam was jack. Taking up the rear was Fry and Jaana. They started forward without trouble, and it went on that way for a good part of the trip. It all began to go wrong when jack dropped her torch, She crawled away from the sled reaching for it. Immeadiately a creature swooped down to grab her but Imam dove grabbing her out of the way just before it got her. Paris fell down in blind panic and began to crawl to fast for anyone to drag him back "No! Paris come back!" Fry screamed, just as Paris pulled over the tubing power center turning off all of the lights. They Quickly lit up the torches they made out of Paris' liquor, they heard him screaming in the dark and all sighed. Jaana was pissed she missed her chance at killing the annoying coward 'oh well, he probably wouldn't have tasted good anyways. "Now what captain?" Johns turned to her as they lit up their torches "Lets go back, we cant make it" she said defeated "Oh I dont know im really starting to fucking enjoy myself out here" he spat " I was wrong I admit it, ok can we just go back?" she begged. Riddick came forward " Why so we can all get eaten? im going forward with the cells its your choice weather or not you come with me" he said. They all agreed with him and tied the cells together. "I want light on my back not on my face, I set the pace and you follow. I am not waiting for anyone." he said glancing back. They all had their own torches and were huddled together except Janna who was between him and the group. Johns walked up and started walking with Riddick whispering to him. Fry held her hand up for the group to stay back "put some distance between us and them" she said. Jaana smiled knowing what was coming. She hid behind the dirt pillars watching them like the creatures were, she slowed her pulse to where her blood nearly stopped pumping so they couldnt see her. She watched as Riddick taunted Johns who was wounded from Riddick running his shiv up his back " I told you, you should have gohsted me when you had the chance Johns" he said dissapearing. She watched as the creatures enjoyed the meal she wished she was having. She heard Riddick behind her "Hungry?" he asked her " I was envying these beautiful creatures yes. Lets go find our bait" she said and walked back to the group. They all stopped in front of the canyon to rest for the coming struggle. Jaana saw Riddick go off and she followed him, when she caught up to him he was studying a creatures bones " Find their spot yet?" she said making him drop the bone he was holding "Yes as a matter of fact I did" he said walking up to her " Good job, I thought it might take longer than that for you to find it" she said with an obviously crude undertone "Im good at finding sweet spots" he said backing her up against a dirt pillar, leaning his body into hers. She rubbed up against him for a moment and leaned up, he responded by leaning down meeting her halfway. Their kiss was slow at firs but it became more intense as she bit his lip just hard enough to draw a small amount of blood then sucked it. He groaned and deepened the kiss, she let her hands roam over his muscular body. Pulling away she smiled " Lets save this for the skiff ok?" He frowned but let her back away straightening her ruffled shirt. " Ok but you are in for it when we get on the skiff" he said fixing the large bulge in his pants.

They started through the canyon and a gooey blue substance began falling fom the sky. " Don't look up" Riddick shouted as he ran ahead. Janna followed him looking back to see jack following her farther behind, one of the creatures made a dive for her and she got under a bone for protection, the creature landed and began hitting the bone to try and break through it. For a reason Jaana couldnt fathom she turned around took out her curved blade and lunged at the creature, she pulled it off and it attacked her. Dodging its razor teeth she jumped on its back and slit its neck from behind. For good measure she snapped its neck and stood admiring her work. "What the hell was that?" Fry said " No time lets go!" With that they all began running again except suleiman who got snatched mid run. "Nooo" Imam fell to his knees crying for his last son. Riddick started to laugh as rain began falling from the sky " Where's your god now holyman?" he asked. "Lets make a run for it" Fry suggested. "Its our last hope now". They all hooked arms exept riddick who was at the head of the group, he motioned for them to run and they all took off running through the group of creatures. They scrambled up the hill and kept running, but Riddick struggled on the muddy hill with the heavy cells, Fry ran back to help and got snatched from a creature who swooped down out of the sky. Jaana helped Riddick run cause he had a deep gash in his leg where a creature nearly got him. They all made it to the skiff. The only ones left were Imam, the girl jack, herself and Riddick. As they took off riddick gunned the engines frying over a dozen of the creatures. " What now? What will we say about you Riddick?" Jack asked. "He died on that planet.." When Jack and Imam were asleep in their chryo chambers Jaana turned to Riddick " Now what was that you said before? I was gonna get it when we got to the skiff?" She smiled as he stood up from the captains chair and turned to her...

Riddick had her pinned on the floor their clothing was laying around them in shreds, and they were both bleeding from numerous cuts,scrapes, and bite marks."Are you ready?" Riddick challanged "Only if you are" she countered. The tip of his large erection was positioned at her enterance. In one fluid movement he pushed in feeling something break, he pulled back and looked at her " Don't worry about it,and you better not even think about stopping now" she said kissing him "Now move" she ordered. He moved slowly at first then increased his pace when she ran her nails up his back "Harder Riddick! Oh god fuck me harder!" She screamed. He obliged her and pounded into her harder. After multiple orgasms on her part he finally came in her with a growl. He leaned over her nibbling her neck "You could have told me that I was to be your first" he said "I chose you so why did you need to know? And I obviously didn't want it gentle" she pointed out "Good point" he said "But why me? Im a convict." She laughed at him " Your saying that to a cannibal Richard B Riddick, im not some innocent little church girl." He smiled "You know im not the settling down type then" " I would expect no less of you. But you are welcome to visit me on my planet anytime" she said with a smile "I will leave my dock ship dock open for you." The rest of the trip involved more sex and lots of conversation. They barely made it to New Mecca where Riddick dropped Jack, Imam, and Jaana. "I hope to see you again Riddick" Jaana said as her butler Walter urged her to hurry to the ship "Some day" he promised as she walked away leaving him to stare after her.


End file.
